The present invention relates to a steam juice extractor and a method of steam juice extraction. More particularly, it relates to a steam juice extractor which has a water cup for producing a water steam, a juice collecting container arranged on the water cup and having a steam funnel, and a fruit container arranged on the juice collecting container and having a bottom which in the region of the steam funnel is closed and in the region surrounding the steam funnel is provided with sieve openings for discharging a juice from the fruit container. The juice extractor is also provided with a juice discharge conduit in the region of the bottom of the juice collecting container, and with a cover which closes the fruit container.
In the known steam juice extractors of the abovementioned type, the funnel which extends from the bottom of the juice collecting container centrally thereof has a conical cross-section so that it strongly narrows in an upward direction. It has an opening with the width of substantially between 50 and 65 mm, so that with a diameter of the water container of substantially between 32 mm and the heating on an electrical hearth plate with a power of 2 kw, the steam raising in the water cup from the boiling water discharges from the funnel with a speed which is equal at most to 1 m per second. The bottom of the fruit container located opposite to the outlet opening of the funnel is provided with a depression having a cross-section of quarter circle without sieve openings. The sieve openings are arranged in the bottom region which adjoins the outlet opening of the nozzle, and are also provided in the side wall of the fruit container till substantially one-third of its height from below.
The steam juice extraction is performed in the following manner. The water in the water cup boils as a spray during a boiling time prescribed in accordance with the desired recipe and generates a hot steam which raises through the conical funnel of the juice collecting container under the fruit container, it passes through the bottom and side surfaces of the fruit container between the fruits such as vegetables or herb plants and causes them or their cells to burst, so that their juice flows out, drips through the bottom perforations of the fruit container into the juice collecting container and is collected there. All fermentation germs and bacteria are destroyed by the hot steam whereas flavor, nutrient media and vitamins are retained in the juice. Then the juice is discharged in hot condition through the discharge pipe or plugged rubber hose by means of hose connection directly into the prepared bottles.
In the steam juice extractors of the above-described construction and operation, the juice extraction takes a considerable time which is connected with respectively high energy consumption.